Waddle Doo
"Wah!!!" -''Waddle Doo'', when he panics Waddle Doo is one of the seven main characters, five in Kirby: Behind the Scenes, in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series where he is the fouth character introduced in Chapter 1 along with Dedede, Waddle Dee and Drawcia. Because of his stupidity gained from a unfortunate accident, he is the butt of many jokes in the series though these jokes are rather just for humor instead of hatred aimed at him. History ''Prior to Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' Waddle Doo used to live in Salt Village, located within the massive Salt Desert. He got tired of living there and decided to move to Waddle Dee Village. Thanks to his mechanical skills, he was hired by Dedede to be the Royal Army's inventor of weapons. He, Dedede and Waddle Dee became friends and inseparable. Appearance Waddle Doo looks nearly exactly the same as his video game counterparts, but with some noticable differences. Unlike his video game counterparts, he had three black hairs. His body is yellow, his feet are light orange and his eye is blue. After his death in Chapter 1, Dr. Waddlesworth but robotic parts in him and thus made him a cyborg. After Dedede and Waddle Dee accidently killed him by mistaking him as a crow in Chapter 5, he appeared as a ghost where he looks the same but without feet and he is white in color, obvisiously. He has a metal plate where his third hair was and has two cords that connect to his arms. These first appeared in Chapter 4 right after he and Dedede kills one of Drawcia's dragons. In Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles, he starts wearing a helmet and a grenade belt. Gallery File:Waddle_Doo_2b.jpg|Waddle Doo, as he appears in Chapter 4 through 10 File:Waddle_Doo_3b.jpg|Waddle Doo, as he appears in Chapters 11 through 19 Personality Waddle Doo used to be a know-it-all genius until one day his luck changed. Since then, he has become rather dumb, except with machines. When it comes to machines, almost no one can beat him except one. Waddle Doo endures a ton of abuse everyday, so as a result, he became rude. He's slow in the head and takes him a while to notice something with the others shouting "It took you that long to notice that?!?" Waddle Doo is a slight coward, but fights if he has to as shown in his battle with Damozoph in Chapter 10. When he's attacked, he is seen screaming like a girl, running around like crazy and panicking. Like Waddle Dee, he hates being called "shorty". He's also clumsy and loves to play pranks on his friends, though they often backfire. He is also highly mischeivous, usually attempting to prank his friends for fun, though besides backfiring this tends to get him pummeled. Because of his stupidness, he is also the center of the dumb jokes in the series, thus his common nickname of dumbass. Abilities Waddle Doo was a weakling in Kirby: Behind the Scenes, easily killed by either Drawcia or her minions. But after Chapter 3, he started to change and become a fighter. Before being brought back to life, Dr. Waddlesworth put cyborg parts in him. In Chapter 5, he gained the ability to shoot beams from his eye after being shocked by Kracko. During the 1 week timeskip between Kirby: Behind the Scenes and Kirby: Behind the Scense 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge, Dedede and Waddle Dee trained him so he wouldn't be a burden. Waddle Doo battles with his arms showing the cannons or knives within his arms, but maining the cannons. Thanks to his cyborg parts, he's immune to electric attacks as his two hairs serve as lightning rods. But however, he is still the group's weakest member and because of this he relys on his brains rather than his brawn. He also has alot of other non-combat cyborg parts, such as a jetpack. 'Cyborg Parts' These cyborg were put into Waddle Doo by Dr. Waddlesworth for unknown reasons after Waddle Doo was revived for the first time after Waddle Doo was killed by Whispy Woods. 'Arms' Waddle Doo's arms have been shown having cannons, knives and wheels in them. The cannons are the most used part of his arms as he uses them as his main method of combat, they were first revealed in Chapter 3. The knives and wheels were revealed in Chapter 8 and during the same chapter, Waddle Doo killed Zerox with the knives by acting like a buzzsaw. He also can fuse the knives with his internal fire, electric and ice powers, slicing enemies with the infused element, as he did to kill Damozoph in Chapter 10. Series Info Behind the Scenes Member: Andrew Pack First Appearance: Chapter 1 Most Famous Traits: His dumbness, technological skills Nicknames: Dumbass (most common) Blue Whale Ass (formerly, Part 1) Moron (third most common) One-eye (second most common) Relationships 'Family' Gerold 'Friends' Dedede Waddle Doo and Dedede are good friends, but Dedede is often pestered by Waddle Doo's pranks. Waddle Doo hates Dedede's habit of throwing him or Waddle Dee when he's frustrated. Waddle Dee He and Waddle Dee get along fine and are good friends. Waddle Dee hates him when he plays a prank on him. Raven Waddle Doo and Raven literally hate each other's guts. It gets worse in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles, since he switched his luck with Raven's. However, Death notices this switch and switches their lucks back, much to Waddle Doo's displeasure. Drawcia Waddle Doo hates Drawcia for the fact that she killed him two times and dragged him down to Hell with her in Kirby: Behind the Scenes. So, he often calls her rude names such as "bitch", often leading to his more respectful comrades pummeling him. Rachel He doesn't talk to Rachel very often, but them seem to get along well. 'Rivals' Crazy D. Waddle Doo has a strong rivalry with Crazy D., since they're both experts with machines. Deaths Waddle Doo has died a total of 8 times in the series and this is one of the series common and reoccuring running gags, as Dedede reveals in Chapter 10. Most of his deaths are usually resulted from a villain's attack, an unintentional accident from his friends such as when Dedede and Waddle Dee mistaken him for a crow and they ended up shooting him near the end of Chapter 5 or from his own clumsiness with something falling on him, crushing him like a pancake. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' Death # 1: He was killed by Whispy Woods. (Chapter 1) Death # 2: Killed by Drawcia. (Chapter 2) Death # 3: Killed by Drawcia's Mumbies. (Chapter 3) Death # 4: Accidently killed by Waddle Dee and Dedede. (Chapter 5) ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Death # 5: Crushed by a light. (Chapter 6) Death # 6: Killed by Kyle then fed to Vincent but spat out. (Chapter 7) Death # 7: After defeating Damozoph, he fell into the volcano, burned and died. (Chapter 10) ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles'' Death # 8: He blows himself up by throwing a grenade which King Gobi knocks it back with his claws, which lands near Waddle Doo and blows him up. (Chapter 13) Running Gags *He dies often in the series but is brought back with a 1-UP by Dr. Waddlesworth. Before he is brought back, he ofen appears as a ghost. *He is often beaten up in the series, either as a result of his pranks or running his mouth (talking too much). *His inventions often either get destoryed or ends up maluncting. *Up until Chapter 11, Waddle Doo had extremly bad luck; everything would hit and smash him. This ends up coming back after Death switchs his and Raven's lucks back in Chapter 12. *His comrades have a habit of shaving his hair as a joke, something he deeply hates. (First seen in Chapter 3.) *His pranks often backfire on him or his friends beat him up for a prank he pulled. K:BTS Trivia *His name is actually the name of his species, much like Waddle Doo. This is due that a name was never thought for him, the same is true for Waddle Doo. *Waddle Doo has suffered the most gruesome death of any of the characters in the series by far: In Chapter 5, he was shot out of the air then shot again, blowing him up. All was left of him was his eye, brain and the metal parts in his arms. *Despite being the weakest member of the Royal Pains, Waddle Doo has killed two villains. **He killed Zerox in Chapter 8 after he was recoving from being attacked by Dedede and Waddle Doo sliced him up in revenge for Zerox kicking him earlier. **In Chapter 10, he kills Damozoph after battiling with him with a ice-infused knife then slicing Damozoph. However, this leads up to his #7 death. *He appeared in the very first scene with Waddle Dee in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles. *His numerous deaths is a reference to South Park ''character, Kenny. *His cowardence and inventing skills is a reference to ''ONE PIECE character, Usopp. *He gained his eye beam shooting ability in Chapter 4 after being shocked by Kracko (K:BTS only). In the Kirby game series, Waddle Doos can shoot beams out of their eyes at any time. *Technically, he, Waddle Dee and Rachel are the shortest characters in the group. *His embarassed face fault is a favorite of Keith's. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters from the Kirby video game series Category:Male Characters